Bitter Sweet Night
by Danc1ngQu33n
Summary: Tohru is a workaholic as she usually seems to be but comes across a situation in which her only hope is for someone to come to her rescue.  After being knocked unconscious, it looks like all hope may be lost.  WARNING: This is my first story publishing.


Author's note: This is my first published story and it is a one shot between HatsuharuxTohru. I gladly take any criticism.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters.

**Bitter Sweet Night**

Tohru Honda was a sweet, innocent high school girl whom had a sense of goodness. She was always able to see the good in people even when it was not obvious. Tohru had been living with the Sohma family, a family of people whom on the outside were overlooked. Tohru had been a part of their "family" for a while at this point and time. She was used to their antics and even felt the special bond to each of them.

It was another night where Tohru was getting out of work late. She had been running back and forth working hard to clean the building since one of the usual women was home with the flu. She worked until she was unable to do much of anything more having looked at the clock to see that it was already 1am. Tohru had a worried look on her face that quite evident. She glanced around seeing that there were few people on the streets at this time.

Tohru gave a heavy sigh and began her journey to the house she now considers home. She knew that it was too much to ask for one of the Sohma boys to be there to walk with her home seeing as she usually leaves around 10 or 11pm. However, Tohru knew that Yuki had a student government event and Kyo was preparing for a martial arts tournament the following day.

During Tohru's thoughts, she passed one of the alleyways and was suddenly grabbed roughly by the arm and pulled in to the small region. When she looked up, she was staring at three older men whom one seemed to be quite drunk stuttering and shaking. Tohru looked on with fear written clearly on her face while her mind was a mix of thoughts and thinking about what was going to happen to her. The last thing she thought of before being pushed into screaming while being knocked unconscious upon impact of the wall; the image of Hatsuharu appeared.

Meanwhile, Hatsuharu was lost wandering the city trying to find his way to his cousin Shigure's house. Haru was known to get lost and be stupid at times. Of course, he had been at this now for three hours now; therefore, his patience was wearing thin. Haru was occupied by having his mind on Tohru. Earlier that day while at school during lunchtime, he was eating with his cousins Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, and his crush Tohru. Haru knew he had no chance because of the way that damn cat and rat fought over her.

_Kyo and Yuki were fighting again over something Kyo said while Momiji was whining about Kyo being mean to him in which Haru was trying to comfort the boy. That was when one of his fellow students walked up and began picking on him._

"_Hey Hatsuharu! Is that your lover? Therefore, I guess you are being weak and sensitive. Is poor Hatsuharu that sad that he needs to comfort his lover?" The boy was stating right to Haru's face. _

_Haru was beginning to feel his black side take over when suddenly Tohru stood up in front of the student looking frustrated._

"_You know what?" Tohru said to the boy. "Hatsuharu is more of a man than you will ever be. Now apologize to him and maybe he will be kind to you."_

_The boy looked at Tohru shocked and began slowly backing up apologizing tremendously before turning around and leaving. All four boys were left to stare at Tohru amazed by her bravery and her words. _

_Tohru looked back to see the boys looking at her. "Oh…uh…I..I am sorry." She continued to look down blushing while apologizing._

_Haru could not believe his ox ears because no one, let alone a girl, defended him like that. Haru felt a small amount of joy and hope arises. He would not forget this moment and knew that there may possibly be a chance for him in her heart._

Haru was brought out of his daze when he thought he heard a familiar voice scream while passing an alleyway. When he turned around and went back to glance at them, it was apparent that there were three men about to take advantage of a woman who they most likely knocked unconscious. Hatsuharu knew that he should not be involved and turned slowly around to head in the direction he thought his cousin was. While turning to exit the situation, his eyes suddenly fell onto her chestnut hair. That is when Haru knew he had to get involved because there was no mistaking whose hair that was. He had a tendency to dream of that hair drifting through his fingers and laying beautifully out on a bed. He felt his rage grow when locking his sights on Tohru's face and knew she was about to be corrupted and not of her one free will.

The drunken man stared down at the magnificent beauty they had captured this sweet night and while soaking in her image he was able to rip the woman's shirt off when suddenly he himself was ripped from the ground and thrown against a wall. Haru began to pound in the drunken man's face when realization had hit him.

Haru thought about it and regretted spending so much time on this man. Haru thought back and it hit him. _'There were three men over her and not just the one I have right here on the ground.' _That is when he glanced over his shoulder to see the other two men caressing her and rubbing their erections through their pants on her. At this point and time, the two men rip off Tohru's skirt leaving her clad in only her undergarments. Haru saw that Tohru was beginning to gain consciousness and so he decided to end this bitter moment. With all the rage he could muster, which wasn't hard to do, Haru threw the men from her while throwing his jacket on her in the process. Once Haru finished with the disgusting men, he returned to Tohru's side to see that she was now fully conscious wearing his jacket and visibly shaking. Haru slowed his approach and took heed as if a noble ox would, or in his case a slow cow.

"Tohru?" Hatsuharu asked while Tohru continued to shake. At this time, she began to cry. "Tohru, you are safe now!" Haru placed his hand gently on her shoulder.

"Hatsuharu?" Tohru meekly asked.

"Yes…" Hatsuharu waited for the crying girl he loved to finish what was on her mind.

"I thought that was the end. That I was done for and had no future left." Tohru paused and cried a bit harder at this. "My last thought…..was uh…..of..You Hatsuharu."

Haru looked on shocked at but shown happiness in his gleaming eyes. He did the first thing that came to mind. Haru tilted Tohru's chin so she was looking at him and smiled before pulling her in for a kiss. They both would never forget this bittersweet night.

Author's Note: Just need to point out that the middle section in italics was a flashback to earlier that day at school. Also again, I do not own Fruits Basket or any characters.

Therefore, what did you think of my first story? I left it open to do more as a sequel but I want to see how this one goes. Any comments are greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!

Danc1ngQu33n


End file.
